More Than Words Could Say
by Mr. BG
Summary: Ben and Gwen had a little talk about their so-called teammate. Ben ends up revealing his true feelings to Gwen. What will happen next? BenXGwen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not Ben 10**

**Author's note:** Hello this is bengwen014. Some of you may already know me as the writer of the fic **It Just Slipped**. I got this idea after my usual dull moments were I have nothing to do but think about random stuff. Then I thought about AF and my anger rose as I thought about the stupid pairing of Kevin and Gwen. So this is it, Ben and Gwen the next love fic but this time it'll be very short. Maybe two chapters tops (although that's what I said before. I might just change my mind).

It was one of those rare moments. Ben and Gwen were all alone enjoying the only chance they could be together. If it wasn't for school, aliens, chores, curfews, teenage crushes; they could have spent more time together. It was one of those moments of family bonding with someone you consider…closer than family.

"Night's pretty huh?" Ben said glaring at the starry sky.

"Yeah, it is." Gwen agreed.

"Wonder how grandpa's doing?" Ben says looking down curling his knees near his face.

"Don't worry Ben, we'll find him. Tomorrow maybe you, me and Kevin…"

Ben cut her off.

"Why are you so quick to trust Kevin? Remember, he's still that psycho that tried to do us in 5 years ago!" Ben sternly said.

"Why can't you let go of that? Kevin's a nice guy. I trust him." Gwen says softly.

"That's only because you like him." Ben said turning away. He wasn't particularly happy with Gwen's affection towards Kevin. He doesn't know why. It may be because Kevin use to be a bad guy but his heart says otherwise.

"Why? What if I like him?" Gwen glared. This got Ben even madder knowing that the only person he cares has her eyes on another.

"Did you easily forget how he tried to kill you time after time in the past?! I stepped up and took the beating! Got my butt kicked real good just so yours won't! He almost burned you for God's sake!" This time he was almost at the point of almost yelling at her.

"But he's different now! I know he won't hurt me anymore! I trust really him!" Gwen shots back.

"No! It's your hormones that trust him! I thought you were the logical type! You're smart enough to face the facts! You just honestly believe that the guy turns over a new leaf simple as that! He was selling illegal alien technology before he joined us! I've saved you countless times, got hurt in the process and you're willing to trust Kevin more than me?! Kevin just saw a face he found pretty! I stood by you since we were 10 'cause I see you more than just that! More than pretty face! I see you as your whole entire identity! I see you as Gwen!" Ben was now yelling.

Gwen can't make a comeback. She knew Ben had a point. He was also right about one thing, she's smart. The conversion doesn't fit well she thought. Ben was telling her about Kevin's evil past but he was emphasizing more about himself. Trying to impress her perhaps?

"Ben, it's something more than just about Kevin isn't it?" She stared him in the eye.

He flustered. Wanted to withdraw but couldn't. He was in too deep. He was already drowning. He wanted to retreat, to move away but he couldn't. He froze on the spot.

"No…Why would there…there's nothing…" He tried to come up with something to say but the words juggled upon escaping his lips.

"I know there is Ben." If she can't get him to talk, she'll just have to go deeper. Intimidation will prove useful. His expression will be enough. She leaned her head against his shoulder. The look on his face will tell the entire story. Ben was now trembling. He felt feelings he never knew he had. His face was now very red; redder than the color of Gwen's hair.

"I-I uh…Gwen…I don't…" He stuttered. Tried to look for something to say. To break this growing tension he has inside him. Words failed. He had to give in.

"Ben, you know you could tell me anything right?" Gwen said pulling her head away. She cupped his cheek with her soft hand. Ben felt this too but wanted to shrug it off. He was feeling very guilty for thinking such thoughts about his cousin. But he can't hold it in for much longer. She had to know sooner or later. His voice shook words trailed form his mouth.

"I can't continue to live like this Gwen. To look at you without doing anything. My thoughts keep haunting me every step of the way. I was jealous okay?" He drew a long breath he was holding for quite some time. "I was jealous with you liking Kevin. I don't want to lose you to him. I care too much to let you go. I love you Gwen…more than words could say. I've loved you ever since that summer we shared 5 years ago. I was afraid to admit it. What would our parents think? Me loving my cousin more than just family? What would Grandpa think? That I've thought of you every waking moment of my life until I cried myself to sleep from the pain? What would you think? To know that your cousin is in love with you?" He couldn't continue. Tears fell from his eyes.

Gwen was speechless. The person who she knew once was her cousin Ben stood there crying, after pouring his entire love to her. She couldn't understand this feeling inside of her. She wanted to hold Ben close to her but the boy stepped back. He was afraid Gwen will reject him. He would understand if she did. But that didn't ease the pain. He still loved her…more than words can I say.

"I'm sorry Gwen…" Ben spoke, his words barely audible, before running the other direction. He didn't know were he was headed but he didn't care. As long as he was far away from the girl he loved. To go somewhere where his feelings won't get hurt. Anywhere where he won't be able to see his cousin's face. He would continue to run until his legs would fail him and he is forced to lie on the ground.

Gwen stares at him as he slowly disappears from sight. Even if he runs she will still try and find him. She refuses to let him go. She cares too much for him. She wants to be with the person she loves…more than words could say.

**Author's note:** Worthy of a two-shot? Depends on what you think! Review!


	2. Always Here For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10 but I do own Mr. Snottybob Guy, the magical fairy booger that leaves inside my toaster.

**Author's note:** Well, this is it bengwenites. The last chapter before I leave you all for quite some time. I'm gonna miss you all but as I said before; don't worry I'll be back! With a better story to boot! Hopefully my leave will help hone my skills so that I can make a story that will blow your minds away. If that doesn't work I can always use my trusty bazooka! Hahaha!

Ben continued running with such speed that he neglected all the incoming objects colliding at different parts of his body. He finally reaches an open clearing in the middle of a forest and was surprise to find a huge lake. He didn't have time to admire its beauty when no sooner his body collapsed from the strain. His drifted slowly into oblivion just as his eyes caught something red before finally going black.

He awoke an hour later to find himself lying with his head on Gwen's lap as she repeatedly ran her hand on his hair while softly humming a tune. Her voice was lovely…no! That would be an understatement…God! It was so pure and beautiful! It was like listening to the sirens sing! Her touch, so warm and soft! I feel like I'm drifting along a cloud! I wish this wasn't a dream! I don't ever wanna wake up if it isn't…

"Ben." Her voice stated softly after realizing he has awoken from unconsciousness. No words followed. Utter silence. It was unnerving if not for her hand gliding through his hair. It would have been awkward. Ben gathered up enough courage to finally speak…

"Gwen…I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to shock you. What I told you though I meant it with every fiber of my being. I do love you more than anything else in this world. I don't regret this feeling. You can scold me, shout at me, slap me…whatever you feel like doing and I'm fine with that. I don't expect you to feel the same but I want you to know that no matter what…I'm always here for you."

Ben closed his eyes awaiting his well deserved punishment. He waited…and waited…and waited but didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes in wonder only to see Gwen with tears slowly falling from her eyes. He felt guilty, guilty for even confessing that to his cousin if it meant hurting her in the process. He pulled her towards him; placing her in a comforting hug.

"Gwen…I'm sorry. I should have never said that. I didn't mean to hurt you like this. This feeling I have shouldn't have been here in the first place. You're my cousin…my family. However I can't let go of it. I can't stop loving you but I'll willingly go away if you want me to." Ben said crying silently. He didn't want Gwen to see his tears so he turned his head away just as soon as he pulled away.

He stood up slowly. The world around him seemed to crumble slowly. He felt like he was gonna fall, fall into a endless void of emptiness. Only his memories of Gwen to comfort him. He slowly walked farther away from Gwen. He didn't want to look back as that will only cause him more pain. He will live the rest of his life in sheer paranoia, worrying every second if Gwen will tell her parents about his confessions. He would become insecure but he only has himself to blame.

Suddenly he felt something warm hold his hand. It felt so soft and dainty. He turned his head around and realizes it was Gwen's hand tightly gripping his own. He was in a state of shock. His mind plunge into confusion before reaching the conclusion that Gwen will only scold her. For hurting her she will only repay the favor. Why else would she stop him? He sighed deeply and turned towards her. You may strike when ready.

But what he felt wasn't a strike or a punch or a slap. Not even a quick jab. It was a kiss. A kiss from her soft lips to his. He didn't pull away. He was enjoying this feeling, this warm feeling of her warm lips pressing softly into his. Without thinking he placed his arms around her. He was deepening the kiss. This was a perfect moment. He will always cherish this moment for the rest of his life. Gwen slowly broke the kiss. She stared into his eyes as his eyes stared into hers. They both became lost in each other. Ben snapped out of his trance. He still wanted to know why. Why? Why did she kiss him?

"Gwen…I do-don't…I mean…" He stuttered. His voice shook as his body trembled. What is he suppose to say? Why did you kiss me? No, it sounded as if he didn't want her to. This was harder than he thought. Gwen simply giggled.

"You're such a dweeb, Ben." She said smiling. "You had to run away. It wasn't easy to catch you. Heels weren't made for running. Luckily magic helps."

Ben didn't understand. What did she mean? Why did she go to all this trouble just to catch him? To give him a kiss? That didn't make any sense.

"Gwen, why?" He wanted to continue but there was nothing more to say.

"Why? Why did I run all this way just to give you a kiss? I swear Ben you are just so clueless. Haven't you ever talk to a girl besides me? The answer is simple silly! It's because I love you!" She smiled.

Ben never had the strange feeling of shock, confusion and happiness at the same time. Until now that is. He felt so stupid for even running away in the first place. If Gwen did share those feelings for him it would have made things much easier if he just listened to her instead of running. Ben was still in disbelief.

"Wait, am I dreaming? I get it, this is a dream right? If I pinch myself then…ouch! That didn't work." Ben said soothing his hurting arm.

"You are such a weirdo, you know that?" she chuckled. "I don't know how to convince you this isn't a dream. I wonder if this will help." She said slapping him hard in the face.

"Owww! That really hurts! Wait, so this isn't a dream? This is all real?!" He said excitedly. That excitement quickly turned into curiosity. "I don't get it though. Why didn't you just tell me you loved me instead of flirting with Kevin in front of my face?" Ben was holding the part of his face that Gwen had just slapped.

"Same reason as yours. I was afraid to tell you because maybe you didn't feel the same way for me. I forced myself to flirt with Kevin just so I can get my mind off you. You have no idea how happy I am to know that you do love me!" She said kissing the part of his face that was hurting. It was very red. And no, it wasn't from the slap but from the kiss. He was blushing very deeply.

"You know, it was still pretty desperate to flirt with Kevin just so you can have a relationship." Ben grinned.

"Shut up!" Gwen said jabbing his arm. "I was trying to make you jealous for your information!"

"Well it worked." Ben said passing his hand through her hair. "Honestly, I was planning to beat up Kevin 'cause I was seriously getting pissed!"

"That's so sweet, in a sort of sick and violent way. We still need Kevin's help you know. I don't think putting him in an infirmary is such a good idea. Still, he's starting to freak me out with all his cheesy one-liners. Maybe he should stop watching those old romantic movies." This made Ben laugh hard.

"You have got to tell me what he says to you! I bet it's those corny cliché lines." Ben said trying to stop laughing.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Can we just enjoy the view tonight?" Gwen said lying down and placing her head on a log. Ben followed lying down beside her. They stared into the night sky as the stars filled the heavens. A meteor passed by and disappears quickly with a twinkle.

"Night's pretty huh?" Ben said glaring at the starry sky

"Yeah, it is." Gwen said turning her head towards him.

Their face slowly inched closer for one more kiss.

**Author's note:** Very short isn't it but that's the best I got since I don't know how to expand this anymore. Hopefully you liked the ending! Well…I guess this is goodbye…for now. But one day I will return…more determined than ever to make my goal a reality! Until then...in the immortal words words of my dead dog named Dog; "bow wow wow bow wow". Translation : "I want more kibbles!" Oops! I mean in the immortal words of some guy who was not immortal (he died. How ironic) "Asta lavista, baby!" Translation: "Until we meet again, baby."


End file.
